The Advice
'"The Advice"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the twenty-third episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 139th episode overall. Synopsis Mr. Small feels that he has not inspired the children of Elmore Junior High, so Gumball and Darwin try to lift his spirits. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin walking down the school hallway when suddenly they hear a strange moaning sound. Curious, the boys went to investigate, and it turns out that Mr. Small was moaning in the teacher's lounge, and the other school faculty members were stressed and depressed too. Mr. Small explains why he is so depressed because it feels he has not inspired the children of Elmore Junior High lately. The boys cheer him up and started to lift Mr. Small's spirit, making him smile. In Mr. Small's office, he gives Gumball and Darwin some advice, and Darwin and Gumball start to take his advice, which begins to lead to mischief. In Miss Simian's classroom, we see Gumball naked with a leprechaun's hat, and Darwin has pieces of cake for shoes and turns the sink on and leaving it on, and a goat with Abraham Lincoln's head appears and starts to wreck the classroom, and releasing the goat by accident as well as attacking other students. Gumball and Darwin continue their mischief by pouring oil on the floor in the hallway, making Miss Simian slip and crash out the window, as well other students, with Idaho tearing Teri in half. Bobert hovers and takes Teri to the infirmary, but the oil catches fire and the windows of the school explode. Mr. Small checks up on the boys and how his advice is working. He then gets another idea and puts on a clown nose, stating that laughter is the best medicine. The next scene shows Gumball and Darwin dressed up as clowns. They try to cheer the injured students up at the infirmary, only to make things worse. Mr. Small once again checks up on the boys how his advice is working, Gumball and Darwin say yes. He then begins to play his guitar and sing a song about advice, with Gumball and Darwin following him. Mr. Small does not notice all the destruction Gumball and Darwin had caused, as the goat continues to rampage through the school, knocking out more victims. After Mr. Small finishes his song, he gives Gumball and Darwin one more tip for advice, not noticing the goat galloping after him. Gumball stops the goat by hitting it with a storage locker door. Finally, Mr. Small states to never take advice too literally, and walks away. Gumball pulls the head off the goat revealing the real head of the goat before it faints, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Mr. Small Supporting Characters *Abraham Lincoln Goat Minor Characters *Leslie *Rocky *Coach *Miss Simian *Principal Brown *Mr. Corneille *Tobias *Sarah *Anton *Banana Joe *Teri *Idaho *Bobert *Carmen *Colin and Felix *Clayton *Jamie *Alan *Joan Trivia *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on January 22, 2016. *This episode was originally planned to air on February 4, 2016, but was replaced by Teen Titans Go! *"A nut for a jar of tuna" is a palindrome. Continuity *The Synchronized Swimming Club from "The Club" is mentioned again, and Darwin is still a member of it. *This is the fourth time a character (Banana Joe) is accidentally run over by an ambulance, the first three times occurring in "The Mystery" and "The Wicked." **This is also the first time a student is run over by an ambulance, the first three being Principal Brown, Miss Simian and Mrs. Robinson, who are all either school faculty or other characters outside of the school. Cultural References *The goat's bleating resembles the one heard in the popular YouTube video The Screaming Sheep. *The music that plays as the goat runs toward Mr. Small sounds similar to music from Legendary Pictures' remake of Godzilla. Errors *Darwin's cake shoes switch places after Gumball and Darwin exit the classroom. *The same classroom is later seen to be filled with water, although the water from inside does not seem to be escaping the room. This is impossible because of the tiny cracks and openings from the classroom door that should allow it to do so. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes